Unexpected Reality (BTR from Rogue's POV)
by Water Dragon of the South
Summary: Breaking the Rules from Rogue's POV. All Rogue wants is to be left alone to do things the way he wants. But now, that ain't gonna happen. Mpreg. Rated T for a reason. Ratings might go up. Companion story, not a sequel.


A/N: HI! Omg, I can't believe I'm finally starting a new story! WHEE! Sorry for taking so long. I had writer's block.

I hope you enjoy this! If you haven't read Breaking the Rules, this might be confusing. It's not a sequel, it's a companion story. So it's readable even if you don't read BTR. But I'm lazy, so I'm probably not going to redescribe everything. Just basic information that is dire for you to know in the story.

EITHER WAY! Since I have to write for BOTH now, updates might come slower. Sorry.

Anyhoo, please enjoy!

-LINEBREAK-

Rogue lay out on his back in his bed, Frosch sitting on his stomach reading herself a story about frogs aloud. Rogue obviously wasn't listening. He had other things on his mind, like when Sting was going to get back from...wherever he went off to. And what the hell he was going to do with this kid.

"This kid" refered to the kid growing inside him. Yes, as you'd probably guessed, Rogue was pregnant. And he wouldn't have known if it hadn't been for the guild master of Fairy Tail helping him and Sting. Now they were able to stay in an inn at the edge of the town of Magnolia.

Why was he pregnant? Because not two weeks ago he'd been attacked by some evidently crazy mage. And was hit by some spell that was apparently "lost magic."

Why was he in Magnolia in the first place? Because Sting had decided to go on a job with him to make up for being gone all the time, thanks to being Sabertooth's guild master. Rogue didn't mind, but Sting did, and this was his way of apologizing. Good thing he was able to leave Rufus in charge, or else they would be in an even bigger pinch.

Luckily enough, one of Fairy Tail's teams was out on a job near the area. They found him, and after finding him, found Sting and the exceeds. He was taken to the guild, for whatever reason, and Makarov sent him straight to Porlyushica, their medical advisor. Which is where he found out he was pregnant. And about a month along, according to Porlyushica.

Unfortunately, that was impossible, though. He couldn't be a month along because he'd just been hit two weeks ago. When he mentioned that to Porlyushica, she just shrugged and said that that was how far along the baby was, or should be. Maybe he or she was just growing...extremely fast. Whether or not that was a good thing, Rogue didn't know.

He didn't really show...at all. Which wasn't too strange. Maybe he'd end up showing a lot more later. Not that he was wishing that upon himself.

The door opened, pulling Rogue out of his thoughts.

"Sting-kun and Lector-kun are back!" Frosch exclaimed, flying off of Rogue's stomach and into the front room. There were only two rooms, the bedroom and the entrance, due to the inn being so small.

Rogue sighed and got up,going to the entrance. Sting was emptying a bag of what appeared to be groceries onto the small table. He glanced up at Rogue before continuing to go through the bag.

"Hey, Rogue. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Where'd you go?"

"Just to grab a couple of things."

Rogue sat on the sofa.

"Makarov-sama said that Porlyushica wants to see me again in two days," Rogue commented.

"Okay. You want me to come?"

"Only if you don't mind."

"Course I don't." Sting plopped down on the sofa next to Rogue and turned on the lacrima. They watched reruns of past magic games for the next three hours.

-LINEBREAK-

"Fro wants to go to the park."

"Okay. Ask Lector to take you."

"Fro wants to go with Rogue-kun and get ice-cream."

"Alright." He'd much rather take a nap. This kid took a helluva lot of energy. And it wasn't even two weeks old.

He took Frosch to get ice cream first, before they got to the park. She insisted that he get himself one, too, though he wasn't really hungry. So he got strawberry, whereas Fro got mint.

They spent the next three hours walking around, Fro occasionally going down a slide or swinging, until it started getting dark. Then Rogue took the little exceed home, and flopped down on the couch. It didn't take long for him to doze off.

Sting woke him up about an hour later, telling him that he ordered pizza. They ate in silence.

Finishing, Rogue got up to take care of the dishes. Sting immediately got up and snatched the plate out of his hands.

"I'll take care of them. You go to bed." Rogue frowned, but left, picking Fro up from where she had fallen asleep on the floor.

"Fro's not asleep..." the little exceed mumbled, yawning and going back to sleep. Rogue carried her to the room and laid her in the bed, before changing into his pajamas. Sting came in the room just as he finished getting dressed.

"Hey, I should probably let you know...I'm probably going to end up going back to Sabertooth," Sting said quietly.

As much as he'd been dreaded it, this was EXACTLY what Rogue had expected to happen. Sting couldn't leave Rufus in charge of the guild forever...he had ajob as guild master to come back and deal with the issues of the guild, especially the ones that Jiemma didn't take care of.

Either way, Rogue wasn't going back. The people there were...less than friendly, minus Yukino. And Rufus, most of the time.

"Okay," he replied blankly. Of course he wasn't happy. But he'd deal.

Sting frowned, obviously knowing that Rogue wasn't exactly pleased with the news.

"Not permanently. Just maybe for one week a month," he tried. Rogue shrugged.

"That's fine with me."

"But you plan on staying here."

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not gonna just leave you here." He thought it was too much of a risk.

"I'll be perfectly fine on my own."

"I'm not buying it."

"Sorry." Rogue wasn't going back. And he certainly wasn't going to let Sting drag him back, unless he wanted to lose a limb. Pregnant or not, he had absolutely no problem beating the fuck out of someone.

"Dammit Rogue, how am I supposed to take care of the guild if I'm stuck babysitting you?"

"I didn't ask you to babysit me. You decided to do that for yourself. And personally, I'd rather you didn't." Rogue hated being fussed over.

"Well, excuse me for caring."

"Why don't you have Rufus send you the paperwork?"

The look on Sting's face proved he hadn't thought of that already.

It wasn't something he would normally think, but, blondes were stupid.

-LINEBREAK-

"Wanna go do something?"

"Not interested."

"C'mon, I'm bored."

"And I'm tired. Let me sleep."

"Frosch is bored."

"No, she's not. She's asleep."

"No, she's not. Look." Rogue sighed, turning. Little Frosch was following an insect she saw on the carpet, looking EXTREMELY bored.

"Frosch can wait until after I take a nap."

"You're always asleep! Why can't you do something other than sleep?"

"Because I actually have something inside of me that likes to suck away at my energy, in case you've forgotten."

"Why can't you be like a normal pregnant person, and throw up all the time?"

"I'm not a normal pregnant person. A normal pregnant person is female."

"Do you think you'll turn into a girl?"

"I'm pretty sure that I'd have turned into a girl by now."

"Will Fro have a little sister?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe."

"Or maybe you'll have twins. Or better yet, triplets," Lector said with a snicker.

Rogue glared at the red cat.

"Don't even think like that," he growled. Sting secretly gave the exceed a thumbs up.

"Can Fro go to the park with Rogue-kun?"

Rogue did NOT want to go to the park. But then again...it was hard to say no to Frosch...

"Is...is it alright if I take a nap first?" Rogue didn't want to hurt Fro's feelings. But he also didn't want to collapse out of exhaustion.

"Okay. Rogue-kun should go to sleep. Fro will play with Lector." Fro flew of to find her friend.

"Well, go to sleep. I'll find out what we're having for dinner."

"Spaghetti," Rogue mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Alright. Spaghetti it is."

Rogue was asleep before he heard Sting mumbling, "But you'll have to make it."

-LINEBREAK-

"I've changed my mind. I'm not going with you." Rogue turned to Sting.

"Okay. Why?"

"That bitch is scary."

Rogue rolled his eyes. "She's not scary, she's...eccentric."

"Um...yeah, no."

"You don't have to come. You'll watch Fro, won't you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. I'm gonna go get ready." Rogue left and changed out of his pajamas and into his clothes, patting Frosch on the head and telling her to be good. Then he left the house.

He had two options: walk all the way across town to where Porlyushica lived, or take a train.

He really needed to talk to Sting about renting an apartment somewhere deeper in town.

-LINEBREAK-

After a long, exhausting walk across town, he finally reached Porlyushica's place. He slowly knocked on the door.

"Quit banging on my door, stupid human! I don't want anything from you!"

"Um...it's Rogue Cheney."

"Well, GET IN, instead of banging on my door!"

"Do you have any information on the spell?"

"Drink this," she said, shoving a glass filled with a suspicious looking blue liquid in his hand. He hesitantly took a sip.

It was the most wretched thing he'd ever put in his mouth.

"Well, hurry up and drink it! I don't have all day!"

Rogue drank the rest of it, trying desperately to ignore the taste. Porlyushica snatched the glass away from him.

"Did you find anything new?" he repeated, guessing she didn't hear him the first time.

"I'm going to get to that! Sit!" Rogue immediately sat on the couch.

"What was in that drink?"

"QUIT ASKING QUESTIONS! I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I'M READY TO!" Porlyushica went to the back room, leaving Rouge sitting on the couch looking very confused.

She came back with another glass of strange liquid, this time red, and a very large book.

"This is a book of lost magic," she said, "and you're gonna need to drink this, too." She handed him the glass and started flipping through the book.

Rogue reluctantly drank the second cup of... whatever shit this lady was giving him.

"I haven't found much about impregnating a male, and the closest thing I have found can only impregnate the caster. So I have two guesses so far, and neither of them are very relevant."

"What are they?"

"One: you aren't really pregnant, or two: you're not really male."

No, Rogue was pretty fucking sure he was male. He'd been male for as long as he could remember, and Rogue was one of those people with an excellent memory. As for whether or not he was truly pregnant...

"Well, how will you know for sure?"

"I already used the spell to tell you."

"Then I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant."

"Are you truly male?"

"Do I look like a girl to you?"

"Well..."

Rogue glared at Porlyushica, who shrugged and went to go look for another book.

"Human, go look on that shelf over there for books about lost magic." Rogue made his way to the rather large bookshelf and managed to find one small book. Porlyushica came back, carrying two books and a small stack of paper.

"Before you leave, I need to scan you."

"What fo-" Before Rogue could finish, Porlyushica was already casting a spell on him. He stood completely still as she scanned him, looking intrigued. Rogue glanced down, but didn't see anything even remotely fascinating. He didn't exactly see anything at all.

Suddenly she stopped, frowning.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That can't be right," she muttered to herself, turning and writing something on a sheet of paper.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked again, growing uneasy.

"You...are definitely not a female."

Rogue groaned. Seriously?

A/N: I decided to end it here, since I don't want to skip too far ahead. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
